Somewhat of a friend Or is he!
by DayD-Ari
Summary: Chloe decides to give up on Clark after all these years but doesn't know that love is waiting for her right around the corner. Chlex. R&R CHAPTER 12 UP.
1. Chapter 1

It never crossed anyone's mind that I was still in love with Clark. He's my best friend and maybe I secretly wanted him to be more than that. I would usually act anyway I felt around him but now I contemplated my every move not wanting it to be obvious that I loved being in his presence.

Why did it have to be this way, Is Clark so stupid not to see the perfect person for him is standing right in front him. I know his secret plus other things about him but he still chooses to run after Lana who recently broke of her engagement with Lex for something that no one knows but her. Lana and I may be friends but she spun a web that tangled everyone around her and it was slowly destroying them or should I say us.

"Is something wrong Chlo?" She was brought out of her thoughts by Clark himself.

"Everything's fine."

Chloe didn't expect Clark to be here, she thought he would be off rescuing Lana from whatever she often complained about. She looked up from her files on her desk and caught him eyeing her.

"Is something wrong?" She said remembering she wanted coffee.

Clark looked at her as if he expected her already know what was on his mind.

Why is he standing there like a statue, I don't want to say anything to get him out if his thought because it makes it look like he staring at me right now.

"What's on your mind?" She finally managed to say.

Clark's expression changed as if seeing her for the first time that day. "Lana! I could understand her avoiding me when she was with Lex but why did she break of the engagement."

Chloe shrugged and got up thinking she couldn't wait anymore for a cup of hot coffee. "Let's talk about this after I get some coffee."

* * *

Meanwhile Lex was in his office reading about his not so long engagement. Seeing a picture of Lana reminded him of his unborn child which wasn't a good way to bring a child into the world. 

'I wonder how Lana is going; she is probably preoccupied at this moment and not dwelling on our relationship.

He suddenly had the urge to go see her so he got in his car and drove to her apartment.

* * *

Chloe got her cup of coffee talked to Clark about his Lana situation which was pretty silly but he took it seriously. Chloe was back in the Daily Planet when she laid eyes on someone she thought would be in hiding. 

"What are you doing here Mr. Luthor? Made a wrong turn and ended up here."

Chloe didn't want to have any interaction with Lex but figured she couldn't escape it because he was here.

"I see we're not on a first name basis anymore." Lex had to admit she could have been cheekier than usual but today wasn't that day.

"I'm pretty busy, so if you don't mind can you get on with it."

Lex turned around and then sat in her chair. "I came to ask how Lana is doing."

Chloe's eyes grew bright and Lex noticed which made him smile just a little.

Chloe didn't want to here Lana's name anymore and that was all people were talking about Lana this, Lana that, they practically knew more than Lana herself.

"She's fine I guess."

Chloe really wanted to say 'why don't you go ask her since she is pregnant with your child' but quickly changed her mind. They both stared at each other for awhile and then Lex broke the silence by saying something that he might regret.

"Can you keep me updated?"

Chloe didn't want part of this because it would be another secret she had to keep. Not only that but it meant she would have to speak to Lex about Lana which she definitely didn't want to do.

"Lex I don't think I …"

"Chloe, Lana wouldn't let me get near to her so I have to find another way to see how she is doing." Lex hoped she wouldn't refuse him because he needed this.

She actually pitied him for almost a moment but it soon faded. "Why don't you ask one of your guards to do your dirty work for you?"

Lex got up and stood right in front of her. "Because she trusts you."

Chloe stared at him while he was walking away; he came to her to ask her to look after Lana and what made him think she wasn't going to go to Clark with this or maybe that was what he wanted for her to go to Clark. But why would she go to Clark, he doesn't need to know that Lex came to her. This one was between Lex and her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this is my first fanfic and i hope ya'll like it. Basically i just got fed up with Clark not realizing that Chloe was there for him more than a friend and decided to write this thing. So hope Ya'll enjoy. Plz R&R

Lex had a lot on his mind from work, to Lana even Chloe it was time for a little rest and relaxation. Lex didn't sit for five minutes he heard arguing at the front door he left it for his butler, but soon realized he wasn't doing a good job by keeping the person away so he went to see who it was.

He didn't expect to see Chloe Sullivan arguing with his butler, he quickly intervened. "Hey Stan its okay. Chloe?"

Chloe walked into the other room and sat down, she didn't want to be there but she had no choice she had to tell him someone was following her and it started happening after he came to see her at the Daily Planet.

"So Ms. Sullivan what is so important that you would leave your busy schedule at the Daily Planet to look for good old Lex Luthor?"

"Why are you having me followed?" Chloe asked standing up to face him.

Lex was confused and didn't know what to say about the confrontation so he just let her finish what she started.

"How dare you send someone to rifle through my things, if you wanted to know about me so badly you could've asked?" Chloe said, her green eyes penetrating him.

It was his chance to speak and he would be heard because he had nothing to do with this. "Chloe I have no idea what your talking about and it looks like you didn't look at things clearly before you came here accusing me."

"Don't try to deny it. I know going through my underwear drawer is hard to resist but…" She allowed herself to trail off, joking off the situation even though she was angry.

"That's enough I didn't send anyone to follow you and go through your things. And if someone is doing this then you could be in danger. Let me call someone who can help figure out who is doing this."

Lex moved a little to get his phone on his desk and dialed a number. He spoke softly into the phone and then hung up and faced Chloe again, he stepped a little closer and placed his hand on her elbow.

"He is on it." Lex moved his hand from her elbow the heat of her skin made him nervous which shocked him because he was never nervous.

"I don't need your help I can figure this out on my own."

"Yeah, and you've done well so far." Lex smirked at her unamused face which made him stop.

Chloe turned and walked out the room with Lex on her heels.

"I'm going to the museum of modern art would you like to accompany me?" Lex coughed out the question.

"Excuse me? I don't think so." Was all she could say stunned at the fact that Lex was asking her somewhere.

Lex couldn't believe she refused him he was inviting her to a nice evening in Metropolis and she was turning him down for what a night of work maybe or wallowing over Clark Kent.

"Why don't you think about it and get back to me."

Chloe chuckled and left him standing at the door.

A/N i hope you guys enjoyed it. I will try and update asap. Any suggestions on how i can let Chloe fall in love with Lex give me a shout out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Thanks for the reviews fiirst of all. I'm stuck in season sixcan't remember which episode. If this ends up to be a Clana plz bear with me. We have to get Lana out the way ant the perfect person to that is Clark but don't forget it's about Chlex not Clana. This chapter things between two friends doesn't go over so well Warning. I love Clark but he can overdo it sometimes. So here we go. Enjoy!

The day wasn't off to a good start and Chloe was on her third article that was overly boring. She sat at her desk staring at her computer screen thinking what to write next, this was the classic case of writers block on boring articles like this one.

In five minutes she wrote two lines in a paragraph and it felt like the day was over. The day really wasn't going the way she wanted; she planned to get off work early, go home take a shower and sleep but now that seemed impossible. She was just about to go in the vending machine when she saw Clark walking down the stairs.

She stopped midway to greet him but he didn't look pleasant, Chloe didn't want to ask the question what was wrong because something always is when you do.

Instead she took a different approach. "I'm going to get something from the vending machine. Would you like anything?"

"No I'm fine. Chloe?"

"Yes Clark." Wanting him to spit out whatever he had to say.

Clark walked in the back of her which made Chloe turn around. "I want you to talk to Lana for me."

Chloe didn't say a word. 'Two men and not one of them can muster up enough courage to talk to pretty princess Lana.' The thought remained in her head.

"Clark why can't you talk to her. I mean whatever you have to tell her I shouldn't be the one to say it."

"Chloe I tried, I tried calling her and I even went to see her, but she always manages to stay away." Clark said with great concern.

Frankly Chloe thought all this was nonsense it was like Lex and Clark playing soccer, both running after the ball to see who would get to score. The one that scores got the trophy that was the ever so vulnerable Lana Lang.

"Maybe Lana just needs time. Ok. She will eventually talk to you its all in right timing."

"Chloe you don't understand something might be wrong." Clark was very serious hoping Chloe would take some seriousness from him.

She felt like she was the mother of a child who lacked understanding and she was slowly getting agitated. "Clark you know what. Go, just go and see wants wrong with her this time."

Clark stared at her astonished.

"I've had enough of this you come here telling me something about Lana, I give my opinion on the matter but you ignore it. Just go follow your heart or should I say your dick may it lead you to wherever you feel good."

And with that Chloe walked out, no, marched out the Daily Planet she just wanted to disappear, all this craziness was getting to her head, she wondered for a moment if she was still sane because she surely didn't feel like it.

She was in her car, she had no idea where she was going she just wanted to be away from Clark Kent and his obsession over Lana.

She drove up to Lex's mansion wondering how she steered herself to this place. She got out and found herself in his home, the butler told her he wasn't home and she told him she'd wait.

Thirty minutes passed and she got bored it was a better boring than her article boring. Chloe walked over to the bookcase and started looking at the books that Lex probably never read.

"My favorite is William Shakespeare's Taming of The Shrew."

Chloe jumped she didn't know he entered the room she quickly turned around. "Who would've guessed?"

"I see you missed me, seeing me twice in one week. I take it you're here to take me up on my offer."

She returned to examining the books. "As I remember clearly I answered your question yesterday."

Lex walked over to her stopping abruptly halfway. "Chloe why are you refusing. You should enjoy the wonders of Metropolis every chance you get and I'm giving you a chance.

She thought about it once more. 'It wouldn't be bad if I enjoy myself for once.'

"If I agree to go there will be know rubbing this in my face after this night."

Lex smiled.

"Oh by the way maybe you could wear something that's not red for a change." He said looking at her red satin shirt and her black skirt that rest on her knees.

Chloe stopped what she was doing; he noticed what she was wearing and it was totally coincidental that she was wearing red today or any other day. 'How could he tell what to wear?'

"Why do you want me to wear something purple?"

Lex had a half smile on his face.

"Purple would be nice."

Chloe took a seat on the far side of the room wondering how she got herself into this. "I think I need a drink."

"Then I'll call someone to drive you home."

A/N-Did you like it let me know. I had a blast writing this thanks for the support my fellow writers. Ari


	4. Chapter 4

A/n-I kind of hurried this down because I had a schedule.Also has anyone noticed that Chloe wears alot of red in season six. Enjoy.

The night was young and for some reason Lex couldn't wait to get it officially started. The Metropolis museum could be a bore but with the spitfire blonde that was Chloe Sullivan it would be far from boring.

It wasn't a date it was just a friendly outing with two supposedly friends, he tied his tie and got his jacket and was out the door before he knew it.

Chloe sat in front of her mirror putting makeup on her face trying to decide between her brown dress and black dress. She remembered yesterday when she asked Lex if he wanted her to wear purple; she then hoped he didn't think she would actually wear purple.

She got up walked to the bed and picked up the black dress finally deciding on that one. It wasn't really her style but she could rock it, she slipped it on and walked to the mirror and she knew she looked good.

She was just finished fixing her hair when she heard a knock, Chloe walked to the door and opened it and there he was Lex Luthor in his finest.

"I thought you were wearing purple." Not that she didn't look damn good in what she was wearing, the front of the dress showing just enough cleavage and the back pretty much didn't hide anything beside her ass.

"Oh Lex. Misinterpretation doesn't only affect others." She said getting her jacket and purse.

It was a quiet ride to the museum not at all the way they both expected. Inside the museum everything was going fairly well until someone bumped into Chloe and spilled champagne on her dress.

Chloe bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything; she quietly excused herself from everyone and went into the washroom. She couldn't believe this happened to her, nothing was in her favor.

Lex soon noticed that she disappeared he asked a few people if they saw her and they pointed to the female washroom. Lex didn't care if a female was different from a male he walked right in and found Chloe rubbing her dress with a napkin.

"What happened?" was all he could ask already knowing the answer to that question.

Chloe looked up teary eyed and murmured something that Lex didn't make out.

"Give me that." Lex took the napkin out of her hand and embraced her.

Lex's body vibrated from her heavy sobs and then she pulled away. She stared at him for awhile and slapped him hard in the face.

Lex cursed silently. "What was that for?"

"This is your fault. If it wasn't for you I my dress wouldn't be ruined and I wouldn't be crying like a fool." Chloe snatched the napkin out of his hand and dabbed her dress

Lex smiled at the scene playing out before him. "And I thought you were enjoying yourself."

"Lex save the sarcastic crap for later I'm not in the mood."

"Chloe you complain too much. Enjoy the moment." Lex said stepping in her direction.

Chloe was the one with her dress wet with champagne which didn't feel good at all; she wanted to get out of it now. She knew she couldn't so she told him she wanted to go home and they did.

Back at her apartment and out of her dress Chloe felt much better, she sat on her sofa. Lex still standing by the door waiting to be told to have a seat.

"I'm sorry Lex."

He came to the sofa and sat down. "Chloe its okay. It was different from my usual nights."

She moved a little closer to him and saw the disturbing look on his face. "Chloe you might be in danger."

Chloe sat back. 'Danger that couldn't be possible what did I do to be in danger'.

Lex realized the worry he caused. "Everything is going to be fine. I have it under control." He assured her,

"What kind of danger. Does this have anything to do with the following and break in?"

Lex didn't want to worry her anymore so he said nothing; he knew Chloe would want to know, she is a reporter and a good one to. It was only a matter of time until she got it out of him, maybe he should leave while he could so there would be no further questions. Lex stood up and was about to say he was leaving before Chloe physically pushed him back down.

"Your not going anywhere until you answer my questions or else." Chloe added.

In the far back of his mind he liked where this was going but quickly rejected that thought.

"Is that a threat Ms. Sullivan?

"Take it however you like."

That was all he needed to hear he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him where she landed on his lap. He then pressed his lips against hers hoping she would react to the kiss and she did, she placed her hands on the back of his head kissing him profusely.

The kiss wasn't at all gentle more aggressive, both starving for each other and hungry for more than a kiss.

They were so into each other that they didn't hear the knock on the door and Clark walked in and saw them kissing, he didn't want to disturb them but he needed to speak to Chloe.

He cleared his throat and they parted both looking at Clark and each other. What a night it was in indeed it started and it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

A/N- the idea of this chapter popped into my head when I started feeling hungry. By the way I was wondering if I should write a Chollie tell me what you think. Hope you all like. Plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- This chapter took a lot out of me. I thought of it while I was in class and for a second opinion and they ignored me I hope you guys won't. Thanks Kit Merlot, Nicki-hunny, lildevil0644 and everyone else who reviewed Thanks a lot. Hope Ya'll enjoy.

Chloe got off of Lex and stood in front of Clark waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but…" Clark didn't get to finish.

"Let me guess something is wrong with Lana. What is it this time?" Chloe asked sitting beside Lex.

Clark couldn't believe he caught his former friend and his best friend kissing on the sofa, that wasn't something he ever wanted to see, or thought he would see but he did and know he had to stand here and talk to her while Lex was still in the room. 'The least he could do was say he was leaving after I entered but he remained there to hear what I had to say.'

"Lana is no where to be found. Her landlord said she stayed in the apartment the first three days and then she didn't see her again. Chloe what if something is wrong with her."

Lex got up and walked to the small kitchen and leaned on the counter laughing, Clark looked at him furiously, wanting to know what was so funny about all this.

"Lana is in Gotham city visiting some friends. She did have the heart to tell me where she was going so no one would worry. I guess she forgot about you."

The horrifying look on Clark's face made Chloe smile she walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Clark I told you there wasn't anything to worry about."

Clark needed to rest from his wild endeavors of finding Lana she surely didn't want him to know where she was going or she would have told him. He thought after the engagement she would come back to him but it didn't happen that way. Maybe it was time once again to leave Lana Lang alone.

Right after Clark left Lex was about to leave at the same speed but Chloe stopped him.

"Not so fast cowboy. What happened here tonight?"

"Clark figuring out that Lana doesn't want him in her life." Lex said stepping away from the counter.

"Not that! What happened between us? What does it mean?"

"Maybe you can answer that question for both of us."

Chloe didn't like that answer, she wanted something she could work with. "Lex?"

"Chloe I don't want to worry you anymore like before but you could get hurt if I don't tell you this."

Chloe watched him standing at the window. "Chloe the man that had been following you is Matthew Mundane. Do you know him?"

Chloe still looked at him, she knew she heard it before but couldn't recall.

"He is retired and has Alzheimer's."

Chloe barely heard what he said she was trying to remember where she heard that name before and then she remembered where she did, how could she forget. "Matthew Mundane was also a reporter for the Daily Planet and Chloe busted him for faking articles and getting a man killed just for a story. She also remembered him saying she was going to regret busting a fellow reporter.

'He is in jail he couldn't have gotten out just to harm her at least she wanted to believe it.'

"Chloe do you know something?" Lex came to her.

"Matthew Mundane Jr. but he is in jail. It can't be him."

Lex sat down beside her and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "You can't stay here alone. You don't know if anyone would come here looking for you."

Chloe looked away, his stare making her feel like a wounded bird

"Lex I'll be fine here."

"Chloe no one will be here to protect you if anything happens. I figured you didn't tell Clark."

She faced him again this time she wasn't going to look away. "No I didn't tell Clark, I didn't get a chance to, he was looking for Lana."

"Why don't you come to the mansion? You'll be safe there."

Chloe's eyes became big, but she held his gaze. "You would like me to stay in your mansion wouldn't you, don't expect me to run into your room scared that someone is coming to get me. It might happen with Lana but not me."

She just agreed into staying at his mansion to ease his mind but knew this was something she didn't want to do. She got some clothes in a bag and they headed to the mansion, hopefully tomorrow was going to be a better day than today was.

A/N- Yep another chapter finished I didn't have fun with this one. You think you could figure out what's going to happen next. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe wondered if the room she was staying in was Lana's previous room after all it was so close to his room and she doubted he would have Lana staying at the end of the hall.

Chloe couldn't sleep she was still going over what happened tonight, that kiss that happened between Lex and her right before Clark walked in. 'maybe he just did it to get me to stop worrying'.

She wondered what would have happened if Clark didn't walk in, she stopped thinking about it not even wanting to go there.

With all the thinking Chloe fell asleep still hoping tomorrow wouldn't be as dramatic as today was.

Lex watched Chloe stirring under the gray comforter, her arms reaching for more until there was no more. Her eyes fluttered and then she opened them, she turned on her back to stretch and saw Lex standing there.

"Do you always invade people's bedrooms?" Chloe sat up which made the comforter fall to her waist.

Lex smiled at the blonde hair woman in his bed. "If I remember correctly this is my bedroom."

She looked around this wasn't the room she fell asleep in how did she get here, did he bring her here. This was the first time she was in Lex's room and she was already in his bed, goes to show you how a woman doesn't even have to try.

"How did I get here?"

Lex sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Enlighten me."

"Do you recall when you said you wouldn't run into my room if you were scared well…?" Lex was saying when he was interrupted.

"I did that. Oh my, I can't believe it."

"You didn't run into my room, I had to run into your room because little Chloe Sullivan was having a bad dream."

'He has to be joking.' Chloe couldn't and didn't remember anything that he said but if she had a nightmare why did he bring her in his room? She didn't want to act like Lana and somehow she figured she did act like her.

He was staring at himself in the mirror now and Chloe got up and walked to the room that she was supposed to stay in. Lex watched her walk out he imagined how it would have felt to wrap his arms around her in bed, was it healthy to feel something for someone else when you're just out of an engagement.

It was 9 o'clock and Clark super sped to the Daily Planet to see Chloe but when he arrived Chloe wasn't there, he wondered where she could be other than home or out getting coffee. He was just about to leave when she walked up to her desk talking on her phone.

He smiled up at her and the memory of Lex kissing her flooded his mind. 'How can I talk to her when all I see when I look at her is a pawn in Lex's maniacal game?'

Hanging up her phone she smiled at Clark. "Hey Clark."

Clark stood up allowing her to sit. "Chloe did you know Lana was in Gotham City?"

Chloe rolled her eyes thinking that Clark can never give up, that was good in some ways but not all.

"No she didn't."

"Maybe she didn't because she knew I would tell you and you would stalk her." She added.

"Are you angry with me?"

"To tell you the truth, yes very."

He could understand why she was angry with him Lana was all he talked about this past week. "Chloe I promise no more questions about Lana."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep but I do have to ask a question about somebody else."

Chloe had an idea about who he was referring to but wanted him to ask the question. "Shoot?'

"How did you end up in the arms of Lex Luthor?"

Chloe blushed. "I sat on him by accident." Chloe answered quizzically.

"Chloe I hope you know what you're getting yourself into with Lex."

Chloe's smile soon disappeared. "Clark I know what I'm doing." She lied.

"You know how Lex is; he has deceiving ways that you should know about. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Because Lex is your enemy doesn't mean he is mine."

Clark stood still not moving a muscle. "Chloe the last time I remember you had problems with Lex as much as I did."

Chloe was getting tired of the interrogation and wanted it to end, was it going to be a big deal if anything did happen between Lex and her. Not that anything would happen but if it did.

"Clark I have a lot of work to do."

Clark knew she didn't like where the conversation was heading so he said goodbye and left her to her work.

A/N-I need motivation guys, it's getting harder to write something amusing. I haven't had any writer's block yet because I've been updating everyday which is good but just in case. By the way do any of you believe what Lex said about the bad dream? Thanks for reading. Ari


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- I do have to say writing this fanfic is going great so far. Lois might be in it sometime not because I want her too but I need a little more drama, not in this chapter but upcoming ones. Thanks once again for the reviews, keep them coming. All I have to say is read and enjoy.

Chloe was cleaning up her desk after a long day of work when a man in a suit came up to her. "Ms. Sullivan, I'm here to take you to the mansion."

Chloe looked up 'take me to the mansion; I agreed to stay there for one night not a lifetime."

"Uh I don't need to go to the mansion; I do have a place to stay."

The man smiled. "Mr. Luthor said you would resist."

The man caught Chloe's attention. 'Mr. Luthor said I would resist I wonder what else Mr. Luthor said since he knows me so well.'

"What exactly did he say?"

Chloe got her things and started to walk out the building leaving the man to react on her leaving. Walking behind her she heard him say Lex told him no matter what she said he was still to get her to the mansion. She stopped outside the building quickly deciding what to do and then she walked to the car that was sent for. The man opened the door and she got in and they were on their way to the mansion.

Lex was in his bedroom putting on a shirt when he heard a vehicle approaching, he finished buttoning up his shirt and headed downstairs to greet the beautiful blonde.

Chloe walked in his office and stood there waiting for his arrival, she heard the movement of feet and turned around to say something to him when she saw Stan standing there.

"Mr. Luthor is in the dinning room and dinner is ready."

She didn't believe the information that her ears faxed to her brain, dinner, Lex was having dinner in the dinning room and did he always have dinner there all alone. She almost forgot that he was recently engaged with Lana so he wouldn't' have been alone.

She realized how much Lana came up in anything she was thinking and she wasn't even in Smallville.

She walked in seeing Lex sitting at the long dinning table, if they had to have a conversation over their dinner they had to talk over a cell phone because of how long the table was. With only two people it seemed depressing almost but with a lot of people like the night of the engagement party it would be entertaining, that was before Kalel walked in with Lois.

"M mm how was your day?"

Sitting down Chloe took the glass of water preparing herself to answer his question. "Fairly well."

"I hope you're not angry at me for sending someone to pick you up. I just wanted you to be safe."

Chloe ignored him because she was hungry, the only thing she had eaten for the day was a bagel and she just wanted to enjoy her meal. She looked up to see Lex staring at her through the arrangement of flowers; he probably realized that she wasn't listening to him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she bend her head to see him around the flowers.

"Nothing is wrong."

Chloe got up and walked to the middle of the table and placed the salt on it and she then walked back to her chair. Lex watched her confused at what she did.

"Can you pass the salt?"

Lex couldn't believe this, she got up and placed the salt in the middle of the table and now she was asking him to pass it. Unless that is what she wanted?

"It's hard isn't it?"

She got up once more and dragged her chair over to Lex's side of the table then she got her dinner and brought it there too and she finally sat down.

"Chloe what is all this about?"

"What can't I be close to you?" Chloe soon regretting what she said.

Lex smiled and took a sip from his wine not thinking anything by her words because it could've been a mistake the way she phrased it.

After dinner Chloe took a long bath which made her feel a lot better but then she remembered she had no clothes to wear. She got a robe and wrapped it around her and walked to Lex's room.

Chloe banged on the door. "Are you okay?" Lex asked when he opened the door.

She noticed instantly that he was shirtless but put that aside because she knew she didn't have anything to wear. "Lex I need to go to my apartment and get some clothes."

Lex moved away from the door. "Chloe it's too late now. You'll go in the morning."

Chloe was angry now he wasn't the one that would be wearing a robe the whole night because he had nothing to wear. "Then what do you suggest I wear."

Lex went into the closet and took out a shirt and threw it at her, she caught it at looked at him. "You could sleep in that."

She walked into the room and went up to Lex who had his back turned, she tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around. He thought she left but he of all people should know that Chloe wouldn't take something and leave.

"Even though I'm flattered that you would give me the shirt of your back, but I prefer something that wouldn't have me freezing during the night."

Lex looked down at her and placed his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Are you warm enough?" He asked before he kissed her passionately.

Chloe put her hands around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him more, she passed her hands down his back and up again.

She pulled away to say something but didn't have a chance he stole the words from her lips before it could be said, she was in Lex's arms and she no longer felt cold.

"There is nothing like dinner without dessert." She got out when he left her lips for the hollow of her neck.

She was giggling at the tingling feeling of his playful nibbling at her ear but then he stopped.

"Why did you stop." The echo of her words filled his ears.

'Why did I stop? I wanted this as much as she did, why did I?'

"It's getting late and you and I have work tomorrow I think we should both get some sleep."

And with that Chloe picked up the shirt and left trying to figure out what she did wrong. This time. Were her days in Smallville becoming weirder or did she now open her eyes and saw it clearly since she lived here. She took back the statement of Smallville becoming weird it was already weird no need to explain that. She was falling for the bald millionaire who she once despised.

A/N- Another chapter I didn't have fun writing but I was inspired so I did it. By the way did you guys figure out why Lex stopped kissing Chloe? Tell me what you guys think. Ari


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- It was hard writing about Lois because she is not my favorite female character that's Chloe, I like her more than Lana so I barely knew how to write her into this fanfic. I watched Smallville DVD's over and over so I could put as much as her character into this story. Thanks again for the reviews keep them coming. Read and enjoy.

Clark heard a vehicle approaching and looked towards the stairs of barn to see who would appear. It's not like he wanted it to be obvious that he was waiting on the person but he was. Clark looked away and went back to his reading not caring anymore who was coming to see him.

"Hey Smallville, don't bother to get up."

The voice of Lois Lane startled him; he didn't expect to hear her voice anytime soon. She had a piece to write and she left Smallville to do so on her own free will. She called Chloe a while back and told her she met some guy who probably took her mind of Oliver.

"What! I don't get a welcome?"

Lois sat on the sofa and crossed her legs staring at Clark. She thought he would say something but he just stared back at her, smiling one minute and serious the other.

"Look Smallville I just came here to see if Chloe was here and if not to ask where she is."

Clark got up and stood by the stairs. "As you can, see she is not here and I don't know where she is."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is, you always have an idea where she is."

Clark's face showed his annoyance at he words. "If I knew, Lois, I would have told you."

"Then where is she, we were supposed to meet an hour ago. I checked her place and the Daily Planet but she's not there." She sighed and leaned back.

"Have you asked Lex?"

Lois face wrinkled. "Lex? Lex Luthor?"

"Is there any other bald headed millionaire named Lex Luthor that you know of?"

Clark smiled at the sudden amusement on her. "Did you just make a joke?"

Lois stood up with a smile plastered from ear to ear on her face.

"Why should I ask Lex?" Lois said becoming serious again.

Clark didn't want to tell her anything because he knew it wasn't any of his business what Chloe and Lex was in but he felt he had a right to since Chloe could get hurt.

"Chloe began hanging out with Lex for some weeks now?

"What?"

Lois practically ran down the stairs to get in her car and sped off. Clark wanted to tag along but figured that would be a bad idea remembering the last conversation he had with Chloe.

Lois got out her car and knocked on the door of Lex's mansion. The butler opened it and she barged in and walked right into Lex's office.

"Do you always brainwash people to get what you want?"

She heard the clearing of someone's throat and she plopped down into the nearest chair.

A/N- It is a short chapter, but I couldn't write anymore about Lois without taking a rest. There wasn't any Chlex in this chapter but don't worry there will be in the next one. I hope you guys liked it. Stay tuned. Ari


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Okay here is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Oh by the way no Chlex in this chapter. Sorry. Sorry, Sorry.

"I think I need to get a new butler." Lex said.

Lex was sitting behind his desk and his father was standing by the fireplace both waiting on Lois to say what was on her mind but Lois still sitting on the chair looked as if she forgot what she came there for.

"I'll talk to you later son." Lionel said thinking she would feel better if he was not there.

"So Lois what brings you here?"

Disregarding his question she stood up and walked to his desk. "Lex where is Chloe?"

She got his attention, if anything happened to Chloe he wouldn't take it easily. He realized he was concerned about her a lot lately and it was more than a friendly concern. He always thought Chloe was the closest person in Smallville who could sometimes relate to him and share his unthinkable sarcastic moments.

"She is at work." Lex knew his answer might have many questions to follow but hoped it wouldn't.

"She is not there. Where is she?" Lois wasn't one to be patient and he wasn't giving her any answers.

"I don't know, she left for her apartment this morning and then went off to work." Lex watched her and noticed her eyes moving all over the room; she didn't want to look at him for no reason.

Lois straightened herself in the chair after she sat back down and imagined Chloe leaving earlier in the morning. "She stayed here last night?"

"Yes she did." One big smirk forming on his lips.

"You brainwashed my cousin and then she leaves and you have no idea where she is. You're going to see a lot more of me Lex."

Lois got up and left the same way she came. Lex quickly picked up his phone and called Chloe but there was no answer. He got his security team and told them to find her or he would have their heads.

Chloe got back to the Daily Planet after driving around to get a good cup of coffee since where she would normally go for coffee was closed which pretty much screwed up her morning but she didn't let it bother her that much. She did treat herself to a nice breakfast to go along with her coffee so maybe her morning was that screwed up. But the day can't always be good without something going wrong to ruin it.

She noticed an envelope on her desk, she picked it up and opened it and inside it read 'You can't be protected forever'. Chloe looked around but only saw the regular people who would usually be at the Daily Planet.

She got into her car once more and was on her way to see Clark so he could help her figure out who sent her the note; she wasn't the only one who was their way to see Clark. Lois was also on her way.

Chloe arrived first and she walked into the house to see Clark making something to eat. "Hey Clark."

Clark was a little surprised to see her here; he thought she would be angry at him.

"Chloe! Lois was here, she came looking for you said something about meeting you."

She forgot she was supposed to meet Lois. Today was her first day back in Smallville and she wasn't there to welcome her back.

"I forgot I was to meet her. Where is she?"

"She went to Lex to ask where you were."

Chloe sat at the counter. "She went over to the mansion? How did she manage to do that?"

Clark didn't want to lie. I told her you've been hanging out with Lex, so she took it upon herself to go ask him."

She could only think of what Lois would say to a busy Lex who wouldn't want to be interrupted. "Thanks for that Clark."

She didn't really care about Lex and her situation right now; she just wanted to know who left the note and what they were going to do about it.

A/N- Another chapter finished. Sorry I took long to update I've been busy with school and life but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try and update soon. Ari


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-First of all I want to apologize for not updating this chapter I've just been busy and didn't have the chance. So here it is after how long, hope you guys like it.

"I had no choice. I didn't know what Lois would have done."

Chloe just stared at him finish making his breakfast, he offered her but she refused remembering she ate already for the morning.

"Clark what do you think Lois would do?"

He wanted to reassure her that what Lois had to tell Lex wouldn't be the end of the world. "Chloe forget about Lois and Lex right now but then again maybe Lois might be happy you're dating Lex.

Her eyes shot up at him the second he mentioned dating. "Dating! I'm not dating Lex. What made you think that?'

Clark thought they were dating after all she was spending so much time with Lex and she was even staying by him. He couldn't understand what Chloe saw in Lex but whatever it was she had the sense not to get involved with him intimately but she was still involved which could endanger her.

"Clark I don't have time for your answer. I got this on my desk; I don't think I will get anything from it so therefore I have no idea who wrote it."

He took the note and looked at it knowing if she didn't come up with anything he wouldn't. At that same time he heard a car pull up and Lois was at the door, he quickly gave her back the note and sat down with his pancakes.

"There you are, I been looking everywhere for you." Lois walked up to Chloe and hugged her not even acknowledging Clark.

"Sorry I didn't meet you this morning. I forgot."

"You forgot. Didn't even try the old excuse routine that works so well." Lois said as she went over to Clark, ate piece of his pancake and sat down next to him.

"So Lex huh?"

Chloe was starting to resent this moment. 'Lex what? Am I being interviewed now?"

Clark couldn't help but laugh at her statement but he stopped when he saw the angry look on her face. She probably thought they were ganging up on her and he knew Lois wouldn't take it easy.

"No your not but it's an idea. So back to the question.' Clark nudged her to stop but he should have known that wouldn't work.

"I'm not in the mood you two and to you Lois I was going to make it up to you for forgetting to meet you but you could forget about that now." Chloe said smiling as she left.

"Nice going Lois. Clark said.

Chloe was driving back to the Daily Planet when she noticed a car following her. She remembered the last time when she was being followed and she had hoped there wouldn't be a next time. She dug through her purse for her phone but couldn't find it and she had to find it if she wanted to get out of here in one piece so she took her eyes off the road to see if it was in the car. She didn't see the phone, she raised her head in time because she was on the other side of the road and almost went right into the car until she swerved and went into a light pole instead. She opened her eyes and felt something running down the side of her face, she wiped her face and looked at her hands which were red with blood.

She got her purse, watched her car and came onto the road where the car that was following her stopped. The door opened and someone stepped out she wanted to run but knew she could easily get shot if that was on there list of things to do.

"Miss Sullivan." The man spoke.

She didn't speak not knowing what the man's intention was so she remained quiet.

"Are you okay? Mr. Luthor sent us to find you and see if you okay. I'm sorry we scared you." He said coming closer.

She wanted to laugh at his words; she had to tell Lex about his security team, if people were fine before they were found she would hate to see them after they were found. "Oh I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I think we should take you to the hospital."

Chloe walked to their car and got in and they were off to the mansion. "I'm fine." It was the last place she wanted to go but the mansion had a bed and she just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep away the rest of the day.

She wondered why Lex would send these men to find her she then thought she should have wondered that before she got into the car but then remembered that Lois talked to Lex about her and probably said she was missing oh the things Lois could say.

"Miss Sullivan." The man had the car door open waiting on Chloe to come out but she was so deep in thought that she didn't know they arrived.

She walked inside after the man who she then realized didn't tell her his name and she hadn't even bothered to ask for it. He addressed Lex whom was busy talking on the phone until he saw Chloe and he hung up.

"Where have you been? And are cell phones to heavy to carry around?" Lex said sternly which made Chloe frown.

"I don't have to answer to you, but because I want to not because I have to I will, I went to see Clark and was heading back to the Daily Planet to see if I could figure this out until your dogs came."

She handed Lex the note and he opened it, his eyes once more on Chloe who stood in front of him like a robot awaiting his next move. He saw the scratch on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Lex came closer putting his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled at how worried he suddenly became. "I'm okay."

"I'm not so sure about that, I think you should get this looked at." Tilting her head to the side to take a good look at it.

"No I'm fine, nothing a bandage can't take care of."

He called for Stan and whispered something to him after handing him the note. Lex looked at Chloe who was still standing and wondered what was going on in that reporter head of hers. She had a look of sadness on her face and he couldn't believe how much it affected him.

"You should go upstairs and rest and don't worry about work. " Lex said as he walked her to the stairs.

Chloe turned around. "Why shouldn't I worry about work? I have a lot to do and how am I going to do that from here."

"It could be someone at the Daily Planet who wrote that note Chloe; I don't want you going there anytime soon. You could do all your work right here and email it to the Planet. Now go on upstairs and rest." He said turning her around and giving her a gentle push up the first step.

"I know you're mad at me Chloe but I'm only doing this because I don't want to see you hurt." She turned to look at him but he walked back into his office.

He got that wrong she wasn't mad at him she was surprised to see he was doing this for her. 'Don't tell me I'm starting to feel something for Lex.' That was the question she was asking herself since the kiss and maybe she did have feelings for him.

A/N-Okay so chapter 10 is finished and I can't wait to write the other one. Hope you guys enjoyed it I know I did. THANKS FOR READING. Ari.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- So far this story isn't going where I want it to but then I got an idea and so this chapter was written. I hope it fits in well with everything so read and I hope you guys enjoy.**

The sight of Chloe that day blew his mind away the only thing that he hated was her going to Clark and then being dragged to Lex. The two of them didn't know who they wanted both were with Lana who was foolish enough to go with them and now they wanted Chloe at least it looked like that to him. He also wanted her and he was open with his feelings but she didn't want him. The word want hurt him so bad because this was the first time he thought something good was happening to him and that good thing was her. Was he wrong, he knew she still had feelings for Clark but now it seemed like she had feelings for Lex. It was two against him and he was going to make sure he had a chance.

After leaving the note he was sure it frightened her and she was off running to Clark Kent like if he could do anything, Clark Kent was a mystery all by himself but Chloe confided in him. Clark had a knack for showing up where you least expect it and always had a stupid excuse which Chloe would defend. 'I'm sure she was probably hurt that Clark didn't even care about the note and was too busy trying to figure out what was going on with her and Lex. Lex was another problem; I didn't think Chloe would have anything to do with him after all the things that supposedly happened with Clark and Lex even Lana. Lex will see what is coming to him and he and Clark wouldn't be able to protect her for long because I would do the protecting now.'

He stared at Chloe's phone, this was going to come in handy for what he was planning next and he could just imagine it now.

Chloe stared at her computer after finishing her article all she had to do was send it to the Planet and she would be done. She pressed the send button and closed the laptop and was about to leave the room when she heard a light tap. She opened it and saw who would have guessed Lex standing there. He gave her one of his genuine smiles and proceeded into the room where he stopped and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I didn't confine you to the room just the mansion."

She closed the door and faced him. "And I feel so much better knowing that."

She sat next to him and stared at the side of his face. 'He also has a nice profile and his ears are not too big' Chloe laughed at her thought and Lex looked at her his eyes sparkling.

"Are you willing to share the joke?"

"Did I do that out loud?' She looked at him again and maybe he was irresistible the thought left as quickly as it came.

"You look beautiful. Do you know that?' He said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you talking mirror no wonder snow-white had a big ego."

Lex chuckled and took her into his arms and kissed her. She pulled back in awe at what was happening and then shocked at her boldness took his head into her hands and place he lips against his. He didn't respond she didn't understand just awhile ago he was kissing her and the next he did nothing. What was she doing wrong? His arms the tightened around her and she climbed on his lap and he began to return her kisses. He was desperate and demanding, she pushed him back onto the bed and she was being pulled down with him. She was on top him, both feverishly kissing each other they both forgot about whatever was troubling them and focused on each other. This million dollar playboy was making her burn up inside and his wicked mouth wasn't helping her control herself.

"Chloe Sullivan you're a very evil woman, oh how you've tempted me so, touch this body. But you tempt me no more." He said as he rolled over and was on top her.

His hands on her legs traveled up her body to her beautiful blond hair but then something stopped him from enjoying his adventures of Chloe's body. He wanted to knock Stan in his face for interrupting but contained himself. He turned and looked at a disheveled Chloe whose face was red with heat if he had gotten his way with her they would've both burned the mansion down.

He walked down the stairs fixing his shirt that needed ironing after his play date and saw Lois's fake smile as he walked in his office. He knew why she came and he also knew she had something to say to him and right now he wasn't in the mood because if she wasn't here God only knows what would've happened between Chloe and him.

**A/N- The story as I mentioned before wasn't heading in the direction I wanted it to and I had to change my some of my pieces that I wanted to add in a few upcoming chapters. Anyway have you guys figured out who is behind to note don't tell me you didn't I made it too easy. Hope you all enjoyed it. R&R. Ari**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-Hope you all enjoy this next installment of somewhat of a friend or is he. Warning-character who is a little bit of a troublemaker.**

"Hey Luthor where is my cousin?" she didn't hesitate.

Lex didn't want to get into anything with Lois who was stubborn as hell; he pointed her in the direction of the stairs and took a seat behind his desk. Chloe heard a knock and practically leaped off the bed, she opened the door to have all the joy sucked right out of her. She thought it was Lex who came back but Lois was no Lex.

Lois walked in staring at the room and smiling at Chloe. "Pampered much."

"Funny. What are you doing here?" she said walking to the window.

Chloe recalled the night she and Lex kissed in his room and he pulled away, she still couldn't understand why he did that but she knew he wasn't about to stop their little cat and mouse game that happened awhile ago if they weren't interrupted. She was brought out of her thoughts by Lois.

"Is that anyway to greet your cousin who you haven't seen in a long time." Lois walked to Chloe. "What is going on?"

She sounded concerned and Chloe wasn't going to lie to her because even if she did she would know she was hiding something. It was surprising that she's been keeping Clark's secret and she never found out about that but everything else she did.

"Lois if you had asked me that question two weeks ago I would've answered without having to think about it but now I don't know even know where to start."

Meanwhile downstairs there was a knock on the front door and Stan opens it to see that nobody was there; he heard a beeping noise coming from the ground he looked down and saw a phone. He picked it up and looked around and went back inside.

"Who was that at the door?" Lex asked as Stan walked in.

He held out the phone to Lex, he was confused but took it anyway. "No one was at the door; I found this on the doorstep."

Lex looked at it and was about to flip it open when the phone started ringing in his hand, he didn't want to answer it but he doubted whoever left it did by accident. "Hello?"

No one answered him on the other end and he hung up but it began to ring again. He once again answered and was going to say hello when someone spoke on the other line.

"You won't be here to protect her Lex because you'll be dead."

Lex didn't say anything he looked up at Stan and left the room; if someone was going to hurt Chloe and kill him he wasn't going to be an easy target. Lex got his guards to surround the house he wasn't going to risk Chloe getting hurt he loved her too much to see anything happen to her.

"Chloe its okay, you can start from any where it doesn't matter once you get…" Lois was saying when Lex entered the room.

"Chloe?"

"Luthor if you don't mind we're having a family moment here."

Lois walked up to him to escort him out the room but the phone started to ring. Chloe stared at him realizing the phone he had in his hand was hers, she wanted to know what he was doing with her phone that was missing since yesterday. It wasn't like her phone was valuable and he was rich he could afford a dozen phones; she believed he found it and was only returning it.

"Is that my phone?"

He didn't answer her, he answered the phone instead. "Who is this?'

The person replied. "She looks beautiful doesn't she, look as much as you want now because it is the last you'll see her.' With that said Jimmy appeared by the door pushing his phone into pocket.

"Hey Chloe."

"What are you doing here?" Lex said wondering how he got passed the guards.

"I'm here to see you." Taking his hand from behind his back he held a gun at Lex.

Chloe couldn't think of anything to say she was shocked at what was playing out before her. Her ex-boyfriend pointing a gun a Lex, for what, on one knew except Jimmy and he had officially lost his mind.

"Let me guess you're the one who called."

"That wasn't hard to figure out was it? I have to say thanks to your guards and your butler they let me come here without a single question."

"Why are you doing this Jimmy?" Chloe got out but was still standing in the same spot.

Jimmy smiled, moved forward and stood in front Lex pointing the gun to his chest. "Why am I doing this? Good question, I'm doing this for you Chloe. I'm tired of seeing people taking advantage of you and when you were with me I never did that."

"This isn't going to make her love you." Lex said.

"You don't have to worry about that because it will all change once she is with me and she won't be able to Love you anymore once you're gone."

"Jimmy don't do this." Chloe walked to him.

"Chloe don't." Lex said angrily.

She held his elbow and he looked at her, she wasn't going to try anything not when she didn't know what he was capable of. She had no idea what he was going to do but she wanted to believe he wouldn't hurt Lex and he was only trying to scare him.

"Jimmy put the gun down and we could talk about this."

He took her hand and led her to the door; he fired the gun at Lex. "Where going to talk but not here."

"Lexxx." Chloe yelled before Jimmy pulled her down the stairs.

Lois went over to Lex who was holding his shoulder where he got shot; she didn't have the chance to say anything he left her standing there. She was sure he was going to get his guards on it and he was probably going to make Jimmy pay for shooting him and for taking Chloe. She rushed after him and found him sitting halfway out his chair; Lois called the police and then Clark. Lex tried to get up but Lois stopped him knowing that he couldn't do anything now besides wait for the ambulance.

Chloe sat in the passenger seat of Jimmy's car she couldn't keep back the tears that were running down her face, she wasn't one to cry all the time but she just watched while Jimmy shot Lex she thought this was something to cry for.

Jimmy broke the silence. "Why are you crying I got you away from Lex, you should be happy."

He had to be kidding she knew she and Lex was somewhat of friends but that didn't mean he would hurt her. Jimmy on the other hand had some mental problems that needed seeing too, she looked at him and to her he seemed normal but normal people weren't normal.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there." He said holding her hand.

**A/N-Yeah so I warned you about the troublemaker, I had a different idea at the beginning of the chapter but I made some drastic changes. Hope you guys liked it. Reviews would be nice. Thank you for reading. Ari**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-Ari here, sorry for taking so long on this chapter I had major writer's block and I needed a little help so thank you Ryan for giving me a few ideas on this chapter. For all of you who like Jimmy no hard feelings I like him to, I just needed a bad guy and he was the only one that came to my mind. READ AND ENJOY.**

**Now on with the story.**

"Clark I called you a minute ago how did you get here so fast." Lois asked as he entered.

Clark watched as they took Lex away and he could see Lex eyeing him suspiciously, but he wasn't here because he was concerned about Lex he came to see if Chloe was alright. He looked around the room, where was Chloe.

"Lois. Where is Chloe?"

"If you would have let me finish when we were talking on the phone I would have told you that Jimmy took her."

"Jimmy, what do you mean Jimmy took her."

Lois rolled her eyes thinking sometimes it was really hard for Clark to understand. "He came here and shot Lex and took Chloe." She turned her back on him to show him the scene behind them and when she turned around he was gone.

"Clark?"

He pulled her into a lighted room and pointed to a chair where she sat down, she watched him to see what he would do next but he just stood at the doorway staring at the way they came.

"Aren't you going to tie me up just in case I try to escape?"

He gave her a quick glance. "You won't escape. Would you?"

"Now that you have me here Jimmy what are you going to do?" She asked.

"When I get this done you'll know."

'Clark this is about the time you show up. How did I end up in this situation, oh yeah I got myself in it trying to solve a problem that happened anyway. I hope Lex is okay.'

For a quick moment a thought came to her mind about if Lex died she would be the not so quite girlfriend standing at the grave crying her eyes out, she couldn't come this close to almost having a relationship with Lex and then go right back to mortal enemies because her psycho ex shot him and she tried to fix everything by willingly going with him. If she went willingly that means that she can leave whenever she feels like it, but then that willingness suddenly leaves when she sees the gun he is holding in his hand.

She looked at him with such animosity thinking how a great guy like him could turn out to be so malicious. "So the stalking was that some way of protecting me?"

"Chloe I know you your probably wondering why am I doing this, but Lex has been using you just like everyone does and I needed to protect you before he tries to hurt you."

"He wasn't going to hurt me Jimmy, I know Lex has done a few bad things but who gives us the right to take anyone's life when we've never given any."

"You defend him like you care for him."

Chloe got up but didn't move from that spot. "I do care about him Jimmy more than you know and I'm worried about him so how bout you let me go and see if he is okay."

He moved forward. "NO!"

"Chloe?" Clark yelled.

Jimmy turned around to see Clark standing there. "I know you would eventually show up, you always do how you do so I don't know and I'm not going to care after this."

He aimed the gun at Clark while keeping an eye on Chloe so she wouldn't try anything, Jimmy was going on and on about Clark ruining his relationship with Chloe and she realized he had taken his attention off of her, this was her chance. While he was talking she picked up one of the broken chair legs and stepped closer to him to strike him but he saw her and he wrestled it out of her hands. That gave Clark enough time to get the gun away from him and knock him out.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine."

Clark called the police and they walked out the building leaving Jimmy on the floor, Clark knew he wouldn't go anywhere because of the punch he got from him.

It was dark outside, Clark stopped. "Chloe I heard what you said in there and I just want to know how you feel about Lex exactly."

"Why do you want to know that, it really doesn't concern you does it." She said looking at him.

"I just want to know, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Chloe smiled and continued walking. "As long as you don't turn psycho and try to kidnap me I'll be alright and as for Lex I can handle him ok."

Clark had to admit Chloe was an amazing woman, his mind wondered on Lana on so many occasions and he thought maybe he fell in love with the wrong one. He knew Chloe had feelings for him before but those feelings were long gone now and he was just happy he could have her as a friend.

"Clark I was hoping super speed would come in handy at this point in time."

They arrived at the hospital and Chloe saw Lois on her phone yelling profanities into it, as they got closer she pushed the phone in her pocket and then eyed Clark in a venomous way.

"Clark didn't you hear your phone ringing?"

She left them to argue and she went into the room Lex was in, he saw her enter and a smile spread across his lips that looked mischievous as usual.

"Are you alright, did he hurt you?" Lex asked trying to sit up.

"I'm okay. Him on the other hand…"

She stopped saying and walked to him and she stood at the side of his bed, he took her hand and drew her closer to him. She bent over and their lips met, they began to kiss, he passed his right hand through her hair and caressed her cheek. The kiss was then broken when he winced in pain because she started leaning on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"I see Ms Sullivan that you care about me deeply as you rush over here after being kidnapped to see me and let's not forget kiss me."

She sat down in the nearby chair. "Lex why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"This, us, you?" She said flailing her hands wildly around the room.

"You seem to want this as much as I do." He saw how disappointed she looked and decided to explain. "Chloe think about it we're a perfect match you and I, you understand me completely and I realized how special and a great woman you are and I could have you in my life even if we are somewhat friends. Chloe if you think that I can't feel this way well I can and I'm sure the feelings are mutual."

Chloe thought her ears were playing a trick on her. "How do I know your not just saying that and your trying to use me like you do everyone else in your life."

"If you've fallen for me like I've fallen for you then you would know for yourself that I'm not."

"Lex I don't know what to believe."

He got up and went to her. "Chloe let me love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"I never knew I would begin to love someone who I hate." He kissed her on the forehead after what she said and smiled.

"Oh my God can you believe that?" Lois asked as Clark walked up to her. "They were kissing each other, I thought Chloe loathed Lex now their supposedly together, no wonder she was staying at the mansion. When were you going to tell me this?"

**Two Days Later….**

"How do you feel?' Chloe asked as they got out the car.

Lex smiled as he came to her side. "I feel great."

They walked into the mansion to met Lionel sitting behind Lex's desk, they weren't too happy to see him but they knew he would've come back from his business trip eventually.

"When were you going to tell me you were in danger son?"

"I didn't think it necessary, what would you have done come here and shield me from the bullet yourself."

Chloe just stood waiting until their father son conversation was over. She started to remember the little talk she had with Lois before she came here, telling her to be careful and make sure she kept a close eye on Lex because he was sneaky. She started to smile at the thought of Lois spying on Lex.

"So Ms Sullivan are you here to take care of my son, or you're here for a story." Lionel asked stepping towards her.

"If I was here for a story, I wouldn't be standing here conjuring up thoughts."

"So I see. Son!" He said as he left.

Lex walked to Chloe and wrapped his arms around her; she looked up at him and kissed him sweetly then slowly pulled away. "I thought we're somewhat of friends?" She asked.

"Don't you think that changed a long time now?" He smiled.

She chuckled and started kissing him again just glad to be where she was.

Fin

**A/N-Well this is the end of the story I hope ya'll enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. I wasn't going to end it exactly like this but if I didn't I would've kept going on and on and not get to the point which was them actually getting together. Anyway thanks for reading **


End file.
